


X=9

by Vowo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship AU, M/M, Voltron, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vowo/pseuds/Vowo
Summary: AU where Lance and Keith are childhood best friends! A short fluffy fic <3





	X=9

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo! This is the second thing I’ve uploaded to my Ao3 in the span of 3 days lolol! Enjoy because I love these boys! xx

“Hey Keith, what’s the answer to number seventeen?”

“Do it yourself.” Keith blinks and glances sharply at where Lance what’s sprawled on the bed, his algebra homework in hand. He sits up straight and waits for him to argue, but he just lays there, his fringe sticking up in different directions and his ocean eyes skimming from side to side while he chews on the eraser end of a pencil, and in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but thinking how cute he is. Of course, the thought was distant and muffled, but come on! Lance is adorable!

The clock ticks, and Keith grows impatient in the silence. “It’s x=9.” He groans. 

“Oh yeah, I got that.” Lance turns a page. “Cause I’m super smart, y’know??” Adds the boy with an egotistic chuckle, and Keith can’t help but snort. 

“You? Smart? Give me a break.” Remarks the black haired boy, shaking his head and returning to his math sheet, picking up his pen and punching some numbers into his calculator. 

There was a pause, and Keith feels color drain from his face. Had he offended his best friend?

“Lance I’m-”

“Hey....” Before the words could fully escape Keith’s lips, Lance was interrupting. “Do remember when we were nine?”

Keith cocks an eyebrow, the panic in his chest settling. “Did the algebra answer make you remember something?” He almost laughs. 

Lance shoots up, a more serious and tense look in his eyes than Keith is used to seeing from his typically goofy and care-free best friend. “Do you?”

“Y-yeah, of course I do.” Keith mutters. 

“There was one day,” Lance goes on dreamily, so far into his own world Keith could do nothing but listen. “That we played tag with the other people in our class, and you were ‘it’. But when you caught up to me you didn’t tag me, and I was super honored!” 

Keith boggles. “Is that the reason you were so persistent on befriending me?” 

“That, and the fact you were just so cute!” Lance waggles his eyebrows. 

Keith’s hand slips, dragging his pen across the worksheet in a jagged, inky mess as his ears perk up at his comment. A familiar heat burns in his cheeks. Cursing silently, he scrambles for a new sheet, and then bows his head and grips the pen harder, a newfound desire to finish the problem set coursing through his veins.

“Focus, Keith. And don’t forget, on number seventeen, x=9!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short lol


End file.
